Karma
by thinkaman22
Summary: Each side reflects the other. When one does good, the other does good. When one does evil, the other does evil. This priciple transcends everything-people, God... even death.


The grassy fields of Route 22 were very lively during the day. Trainers running to see the Pokemaniac Bill often stopped to catch the Pokemon the route had to offer- Bellsprout, Oddish, and, if they were lucky, they'd manage to nab an Abra before it teleported. However, I stay away from the grass, for I am content to be a wild Pokemon.

I am a Kadabra. I can't remember my times before I wandered into Route 22, but I arrived about 5 years ago. The common Pokemon here think of me as some kind of wise sage, and often come to me for my advice. This had led me to be named Guru. A bit of a strange name, but since I have no memory of my life previous, it has served well enough. Some of the more reckless Pokemon challenge me to battle them, but I am far beyond any of the Pokemon's powers- at least, among the Pokemon that dwell here. That's really all my life consists of- helping the Pokemon, battling them, and I even assist Bill once or twice. Funny how he's never tried to capture me. I believe it's because I'm not an Eevee

Right now, I am meditating on top the cliff that lies to north of the route. To the common eye, meditating is just sitting in funny positions and shouting out jibberish, but is actually a way to distance yourself from the common world. A way to relax, a way to be completely at peace-

"OH GREAT GURU, PLEASE HELP IT'S TERRIBLE!"

... Unless a Bellsprout decides to come leaping out of nowhere.

"... What do you want. Can't you see I'm meditating?"

The young sprout started rambling. "OHMYMEWITSHORRIBLEMYBESTESTFRIENDEVERWASTRYINGTOB ECOOLANDHE-"

Raising my spoon, I focused my mind and let out a blast of psychic energy that destroyed a rock directly next to him. I sighed, "Start from the begining. You're giving me a headache."

The Bellsprout nodded, "Yes, of course. You see, my name is Tupnup, and I've come to try to help my best friend. We've known each other since we were only level two, and he means the world to me, and he's a bit of a reckless idiot sometimes, but that's what I-"

I raised my spoon again.

"... Long story short, an Oddish ran into Cerulean Cave."

"What?"

Cerulean Cave was a forrbidden place among the Pokemon here. The Pokemon that lied inside weren't just stronger than them- they were almost feral. Very few Pokemon that lied there possesed any reasoning or kindness. Even Trainers that have cleared all of the gyms are not allowed entry...

"What was your friend thinking, going into the cave? The Pokemon there would eat him alive faster than a Pidgeot against a Magikarp!"

He gulped, "I tried to warn him against going, but he said that there's a female Oddish who likes brave Pokemon, and he's determined to be with her!"

I sighed. "Mew Damnit, why the hell do we men constantly try to do stupid things for women? It never ends well!... Bah, I'm not strong enough to go in there..."

Tupnup started to cry, "But... But..."

I sighed, "But I'm not just going to leave a defenseless Oddish to die. I'm going to save your friend."

I rose up, and walked towards the young Bellsprout. "Wait right here. I promise you, I'll come back with your friend in tow."

He looked up to me, "Thank you, Guru... I don't know how I'll repay you!"

I smirked, "You can start my not disturbing me when I meditate."

I started walking south ontop of the cliffs, hading towards the entrance to the cave. I have never once entered it's walls, and the though of what lied within scared me. I knew that Golbats and Electrodes were in there, but beyond that, I knew nothing... Which for a Pokemon like me, not knowing can lead to defeat and death.

I arrived at the Cavern's entrance, only to be greeted by a young trainer - the Cave's guardian, I assumed. His voice echoed with a tone similar to that of a police officer. "Hold! I can't let any man, women, child, or Pokemon insude the Cave! I've already let one slip in, but I can't allow another! Leave this place, Kadabra." He stood at the Cave's enterance, blocking it with his body.

I nodded. "I figured that. However, I've been assigned to rescue that one Pokemon. Now unless you want a Pokemon to perish in there, stand aside!" A common misconception among people is that Pokemom can't speak English. Now this is the case for many of us, but a number of us can learn the language. Mostly Ghost and Phychic Pokemon have the ability, though there are a few others. I've heard rumors of a Meowth that can speak, but it's never been confirmed.

The trainer seemed unfazed by my speech, "If you're smart enough to speak our language, then you're smart enough to realize that the Pokemon you're searching for is probably dead. Now return from where you came."

I clenched my teeth. "That may be true, but I'd rather find out for myself whether or not that Pokemon is dead, instead of just assuming that he's no longer with us."

The trainer sighed. His previously commanding tone turnes more sympathetic. "Listen, I want to believe that the little guy's okay just as much as you do, butthe simple truth is that he's not going to last in there. Please, go back home. There's nothing that can be done."

I was starting to lose my patience. The more this clown argued with me, the more time a Golbat has to make itself an Oddish stew! "I can't believe that. No matter what happens, you can't just give up and accept failure. As long as there's something that can be done, your fate isn't set in stone. As long as you or someone that cares about you is still fighting, you can survive! Now..." I drew my spoons, "Let me pass!"

The young man looked at me, his gaze stern and unrelenting. After a few seconds, he sighed. "Very well. But know this! Should you fall inside that cave... Do not say I did not warn you." He stood aside, and beckoned me to enter.

Sheathing my spoons, I wandered into the darkness, with a mixture of fear and hope in my heart.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes chapter one! Next chapter will be longer, I promise, but I wanted to cut to the chase first. Please, leave a review! Any words of criticism are appreciated! Until next time...

"YOUR BEHAVIOR IS MOST SUSPICIOUS!"

Louis Armstrong, Fullmetal Alchemist.


End file.
